


A pentagon love hockey thing

by Chocolatecandy56



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Girl in NHL, Hidden - Freeform, M/M, Other, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Join the Winnipeg Jets in this wild story about hidden award love on the Jets hockey team. Also a girl posing as a guy on a hockey team. What juicy stuff!
Relationships: Mark Scheifele/Jacob Trouba
Kudos: 2





	A pentagon love hockey thing

Colton had a very female emergency that had to be dealt with. That's why she wasn't on the ice for warmups for tonights game against the Bruins. She had to quickly look at her phone for some Finnish saying to say to Raask as she goes onto the ice. Once she's all dressed and ready to go, she starts her way towards the ice. She has to go through the Bruins sides of things since she went through a zamboni entrance. the other hallways were locked so she changed in an abandoned wooden locker room with dark green metal lockers. As Colton passes Raask, she says "olen tyttö" to him, meaning, I'm a girl or that's what she wanted to say. Raask just looks at Colton weird, then smirks, in English, says, ya gotta do better than that, Coller, (yes her last name is actually Coller) to get inside my head, can't believe you'd say that shit. 

Colton just smiles and,

plays her damn worst of the night.

A minus 2.

Maurice just shakes his head.

Shit, Colton thinks, as she heads back to the bench while the offense was in shooting at Raask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments help get this started faster I have an outline for 6 chapters so far but it's gonna be longer than that. here's a sneak peak I am tired af!!!!!


End file.
